Transylvania
by Gothika Angel01
Summary: Hetalia au, where everything is a little bit different (that includes a r63 Italy. not Nyo!Italy, but just a female Italy. they crybaby one... who can kick turkey's ass!) Ida becomes a part of Victor Van Pelt small family. Things aren't what you may think at first glance when others encounter these two. But that doesn't mean things aren't all right.


**Hetalia au, where everything is a little bit different...**

 **Ida is now a part of Vladimir Van Pelt's small family. Things aren't what you may think at first glance when others encounter this family. Everyone knows that Vladimir is a big fan of black magic and casting spells, but when little Ida comes into his life, he'll come to terms with the things he has associated himself with. That, or lose his beloved daughter forever...**

 **(I do not own Hetalia, but Transylvania is my OC! Mien!)**

 **Transylvania: Ida Van Pelt**

 **Romania: Vladimir Van Pelt**

 **Bulgaria: Anton Blagorodna**

 **Moldavia** **: Nathaniel Van Pelt**

* * *

Perhaps the most captivating thing about her was her hair. It was so long, so dark. It was longer than anything Victor had ever seen. It wasn't dragging along the ground, but it certainly was catching everyone's attention. It sure did get Vladimir's attention. Secondly, it was her attire that was also appealing. Her Victorian style dress was pitch black, almost invisible against her charcoal hair, and fell to the ground in soft ruffles. At the neck, it was cut square, exposing some of her white neck. The bodice was form-fitting, and the sleeves fell in long angel-sleeves that were much longer than the child's arms. They further accentuated her obvious grace. At her side, was a small dark suitcase, probably filled with a night's worth of clothing, Vladimir thought.

She was a precious little thing. When she turned his direction to search for the direction of any passing trains, he noticed that her eyes were very dark. A small mole had laid claim to her right cheek, making her look even cuter. Her black hair was cut squarely at the bangs, falling straighter than a board against the rest of her body, aside from the two stray sweeps of hair that curled upward to her frame her face. She was so small. So sweet-looking. Her little black brows looked to be held in a look of quiet reverence and superiority, for she looked a bit angry. Her perpetual frown did not help that either. Still, she looked sweet.

Vladimir wondered to whom she belonged to. There were a few other women and men at the train station this Sunday, but none of them looked to have been related to her. Against all of the other women's fine colored silks and the men's finely pressed suits, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Vladimir liked to look at her, though. She was different. She stood out in stark relief against the rest of this place, he thought.

He reached into his front jacket pocket and pulled out his watch. Half past noon. His train back to Transylvania should be here soon. He was eager to be back home to his quiet castle. To his son, Nathaniel. Oh, how he missed him. He was excited to return home and tell him all about his trip to Ukraine. He had purchased a few trinkets for his little boy as well, including a Ukrainian lancer, a fine new pair of winter boots, and a nice warm scarf. Nathaniel would like the hand-made scarf. Vladimir bought it from a wonderful and attractive Ukrainian woman, who said all of her scarves were hand-made, and that is what made them special. At that notion, Vladimir couldn't help but but one of her scarves for himself. They were so comfortable. So warm. So heartfelt.

Vladimir took a deep breath of the chilly autumn wind and took a deep, full breath. Crisp, clean air filled his lungs. His amber eyes trailed from the cobblestone walkway to the iron grey sky, a sky which threatened to unleash torrents of snow. The sun was out, yes, but it was invisible against all of the clouds. Nevertheless, Vladimir squinted. The cold wind came, suddenly and swiftly, and nearly blew the hat right off of his head. It did, however, manage to toss his strawberry-blonde locks into disarray. _Oh, what a day_ , he thought to himself.

After a few more minutes, the huge train screeched and pulled into the station. Vladimir always enjoyed taking the trains to far off places. He loved to travel and see new things. Trains were just so much fun, too! You never know who you would meet, or what you would see. It was always a fun and magical experience for him. Like right now, when he was sitting in his passenger cart all by himself. He was always so excited to see who he would be traveling with. In fact, that's how he met his most close and trustworthy friend, a Bulgarian merchant and tapestry maker, Anton Blagorodna. They met one another on a trip to Austria, and they have been best friends ever since.

While he settled into his cart, Vladimir pushed his suitcase beneath the small bench on the left side of the cart. It sat right next to the window. An excellent opportunity to see the pretty scenery of Ukraine on his way home. Hopefully, he thought, it would snow.

A loud knocking at his cart door snatched his attention from his hopeful thoughts, and Vladimir almost guffawed at what he saw. It was the little girl from the station, standing there, straight and still, in a quiet confidence. Those dark eyes seemed to grab a hold of him and not let go, like she was staring into the depths of his soul. Those eyes, young, childish eyes, seemed to see all and know all. They were... creepy.

"May I ask if this compartment is full, sir?" She asked. Her tone of voice was sweet, but the Transylvania accent was so thick. It was mildly intimidating.

Vladimir smiled. "No, it's not. Please, come on in and get comfortable!"

Nodding a silent thanks, the child entered the cart and took a seat on the bench opposite of Vladimir, planting her suitcase under it just as he did. She smoothed the ruffles at her hips and looked around awkwardly, averting Vladimir's eyes. He figured as much. She had no idea who this man was.

With that in mind, he extended a hand forth. "My name is Vladimir. Vladimir Van Pelt. What's your name?"

She was silent, observing, calculating. When at last she came to a decision, those tiny lips split into a kind smile. She clasped her paper white hand to his own fair one. "I'm Ida. Just Ida."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ida. Now, if you don't mind my asking, where are you headed off to?" Vladimir asked.

She shrugged. "I am to go back to Transylvania. I left to go and see if there is work in Ukraine, but I hate the cold. That, and... Well, people weren't very nice to me there." She muttered the last part, staring at the paper white hands in her lap. "I stayed in Ukraine for a few days, but now I want to go back and see if there might be work. I simply refuse to return to the... the Children's home."

Vladimir reclined in his seat. He laughed a bit when Ida jumped when the train started on it's way. "Why ever not?" he asked her after the train started off and she regained her composure.

"I am small. Things get taken from me, like my food allowance. I hate being bullied. That, and I get into fights a lot. I don't like fighting, but I am stronger than most. I.. I hurt a boy once for stealing from me. When I did, everyone started pointing at me and crying 'evil' and I was whipped something awful. I think they all think I'm some kind of monster..." she crossed her arms over her chest and stared out at the window. Arresting dark eyes would have made "I'm not going back to that place. Not ever again."

Vladimir stared out the window with her. He watched quietly as fat flakes of snow fell from above. He knew there would be snow.

What a predicament. Vladimir knew how she felt. Elizaveta was a bit mean to him when they were young. Sorrow came—a gentle sorrow—but not at all in the shape of any disagreeable consciousness. He pitied this poor girl. Her poor situation. She should have had every promise of happiness, Ida looked to have deserved it. She was handsome, clever, and obviously strong willed. She did venture off to Ukraine all on her lonesome, after all. Not every child could say they had the pluck to do so.

"Where did you get the money to but the ticket to Ukraine?" Vladimir asked when he thought more on it.

"I stole money from my Headmistress's clutch. Another reason I can't go back."

Vladimir guffawed. And she was a little trickster! This one was a riot! Stoic, yes. A little creepy, yes, but an outspoken little riot! As a prankster himself, he liked this little one a lot. Perhaps, that is where she got the money to buy that wonderful dress as well...

"Well, we can't have you getting into any trouble, now can we?" he asked, waggling a finger at her. "How about you came and stay with me and my son? No one will ever know you are here with us at our castle! And I live in Transylvania, too! If there's one thing I have plenty of, it's space! You'll fit right in with my son and I!" Vladimir said with a great grin.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot, Mister Van Pelt. Or, should I call you Papa?" Ida inquired.

"Call me whatever you like, Ida. I'm fine with whatever."

"Will do, ma'am."

Vladimir lost his smile. She simply stared. A pitch black brow rose over iron hard eyes. She was smiling. A playful, if not arrogant smile. Well, it certainly looked arrogant. Maybe she was a tiny bit arrogant, but that was to be determined at a later Vladimir got to know her a little better. That would be easy, since she was getting up from her seat across from him to sit beside of him. Her smile was much sweeter now.

"How long do you think this will take, Papa? I was asleep for the majority of my former trip to Ukraine." Ida asked.

"A few days. This train makes a few stops here and there, so it might be longer." Strawberry-blonde brows furrowed in thought. "How is it you slept the majority of your trip?"

Ida straightened. "Well, I was traveling with a very pretty lady, she was Italian, talkative, and very funny! She was on her way to Serbia to visit a friend, and she ordered a whole bunch of delicious food for us to eat! They were... what was it she said... _magnifico!_ I ate so much of it, it put me to sleep. And she sang to me a lot! She was so nice, I don't think I have ever met a person like her in all my life!" Ida said cheerfully. The sound of her Transylvanian accent carrying Italian words was a bit of a laugh for him, and it was so cute!

"Did you catch this Italian's name?" Vladimir asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, yes! She had a pretty name! Felicia Vargas! It's a funny name to say, isn't it?" she giggled, singing it to herself a bit.

 _"Felicia Vargas, Felicia Vargas, the pretty lady who said ciao, ciao, ciao!"_

She caught on to the playful tune of her own invention, and not being able to help himself, Victor clapped his hands and joined in with her, urging her on with her silly little tune. The two laughed and sang and shared tales of their travels to the Ukraine, Victor on a trip of business, Ida on a trip to find work and a new home. Victor then decided, he was going to like having her around quite a lot. She was rather stoic at first, but once she started warming up to him, she opened up a lot. She was kind, charming, charismatic, and funny. Her looks betrayed her true personality.

He couldn't wait to return home with her. Nathaniel would love her, he was sure of it. She would make a wonderful little edition to his small family. Also, it would do Nathaniel some good to have a friend his own age. Hold on-

"Ida, how old are you?"

"I'm almost ten. I'll be ten in December."

Vladimir smiled. "My son is eleven. I think you two will be great friends. He's a real character."

Charcoal eyes beamed up at him, a wide smile coming forth on small, pale lips, revealing prominent canine teeth. Vladimir felt warmed at having been the cause of that smile. "He will be as a big brother, then? That sounds wonderful. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a big brother. What is he like?"

Vladimir picked at the window pane with a thumbnail, feeling all the more excited as he thought of his son. His cheery, good-natured little trickster boy. He really was a character. So sweet, so friendly- and when he asked for underwear that one Halloween, oh lord! What a riot! He was so excited to see his beloved Nathaniel again.

"Well, he is sweet, much like you." he leaned over and poked her nose with the tip of his finger. "He's smart, handsome, clever, loves to walk and pick flowers, likes to ride horses, walking by the ravine, watching birds, writing poems, and making costumes. He likes school, too."

"I like school. I got in too much trouble, though, so Headmistress made me stay in the estate a lot to clean as punishment. But at home I could sing and I liked to walk outside and watch the animals when I was sent to retrieve chicken eggs. I saw an elk once! A real big one! It scared me, so I played dead, but then Headmistress found me and said I was lollygagging and I got in even more trouble. She says I cause too many problems, and if I didn't learn to act like a young lady, she would send me to the children's home in Moscow." A tiny shiver occurred. "I do not wish to go to Moscow. Big Russian people scare me."

Vladimir gave a small chuckle. Scary Russians. Yep, that sounded like them. Russian people made Vladimir a tad nervous, too. Especially those of the likes of Mister Ivan Braginski. Lord, what a man. Insane, yes, Vladimir knew that much, but there was more than insanity at work in that man's head. He didn't like him that much. He was so... domineering. So, Ida was more than correct in her worries! Russians were scary!

"I don't mean to cause trouble, it just happens, you know?" Ida squeaked, knocking her knees together.

"Oh, I know! I love to play tricks myself. All kinds of them. Maybe one day-" he reached down and pulled a silver coin out from behind her ear, flipping it over to her. "-I'll show them to you."


End file.
